


Temptation

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff realises that Jensen has no idea how tempting he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Temptation**

   
   


Jeff can't keep his eyes off Jensen, can't stop himself from fantasising about everything he plans to do to him. Jensen's not trying to catch his attention, isn't putting on a show; but that just makes him even more attractive.

   
   


Jeff swears that it's like Jensen has some kind of blind spot when it comes to how he looks; that he's got no idea how much he affects the people around him. He never seems to see the hungry looks or hear the whispered comments that follow him wherever he goes.

   
   


He's everything Jeff shouldn't want, but he's never been any good at resisting temptation. The need's been building all night, and Jeff's not sure how much longer he can stand it. Jensen's his, and every time he notices another person watching him, Jeff wants to stand up and shout his claim to the world.

   
   


When Jensen curls his hands around his beer, raises it to his lips and drains the bottle in one long swallow; Jeff knows what they're all thinking. He knows they're wondering what those too pretty lips would look like wrapped around a cock. Knows they're imagining those long fingers touching their skin, fantasising about the way Jensen would look and feel if they were lucky enough to catch his eye.

   
   


When Jensen bends low over the pool table, shifting this way and that, as he tries to line up his shot; Jeff knows that they're all staring at that perfect ass. Wondering what it'd be like to bend Jensen over somewhere a little more private, and fuck him long and hard.

   
   


When Jensen's shirt rides up just a little, showing off a strip of golden skin dusted with freckles, Jeff knows that they're all as fascinated by the sight as he is. They want to touch and taste, want to strip away his clothes, run hands and lips over soft skin, want to know if those freckles cover every inch of him.

   
   


Jeff always knows what they're thinking, because he feels the same way himself. Every little thing Jensen says or does turns him on, his every move is an unconscious invitation, and Jeff knows he not going to be able to wait much longer. He wants Jensen home, spread out on their bed, where he can kiss and touch and claim what's his.

   
   


His only real comfort is that Jensen truly has no idea just what a temptation he is. He laughs whenever Jeff talks about the way people stare at him, he always thinks that Jeff's imagining it, doesn't believe that anyone looks at him that way. He doesn't want anyone but Jeff, and doesn't care about everyone else.

   
   


Jensen's everything he shouldn't want, but there's no way Jeff will ever let him go. He doesn't just want Jensen, he needs him; needs to be the one to make Jensen see how beautiful he is. Needs to touch him, and hold him close, to love him the way he deserves to be loved.

   
   



End file.
